No Strings Attached
No Strings Attached is the fifth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the fifth episode overall. Synopsis Trina destroys a mechanical band that was a childhood memory of Corey's and he wants to use his band as a replacement for them. Plot Laney and Kin are trying to get Kon out of the bathroom because he's playing giant with the tiny soaps. Corey comes in and tells than that The Bubble Bunch Band which is a band of mechanical band who plays songs for little kids, is going to be playing in concert live and he wants to go see them play because they are what inspired Corey to start up a band in the first place. Trina comes in and hears about that and plots to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band and gets Mina to help her. After Grojband leaves, Mina asks Trina about why she wants to destroy The Bubble Bunch Band and Trina tells her that it was because of an incident that happened when she was a little kid. A flashback shows a younger version of herself in the mall looking at a bunch of puppets. She tries to get one off of a shelf which causes the shelf of puppets to fall down on her. Corey takes his bandmates to watch The Bubble Bunch Band play live in concert. Two guys named Captain Carney and Carney Kid introduce the audience to The Bubble Bunch Band and they play their music. Corey is mesmerized by them while his bandmates are bored by them. Suddenly, there is a problem with the machines which causes them to malfunction. The Bubble Bunch band burns and explodes all over the stage terrifying the kids in the audience. Corey is devastated to see this happen to his favorite band while the others enjoyed watching it happen. Captain Carney is in a state of shock and Corey comes up and tells him that he might be able to get his band to replace them. Captain Carney tells him that the only way for them to play is if they were a mechanical band and Corey tells him that he can do that. Grojband is later seen in their garage where their waiting for mechanical puppets of themselves that Corey ordered. When their delivery arrives, they all find their puppets which look exactly like them except for Laney who find a puppet who looks like a man. The other members of the band don't see the difference which angers Laney. They all start to practice with their puppets by putting on their suits and controlling them. They play music with them and it works successfully and then they leave. After their gone, Trina is seen to have been spying on them from her car the whole time. She plots to destroy their puppets. She makes Mina stuff the puppets with explosive capsules of green goo. In the next Captain Carney show, Grojband's mechanical puppets are on stage ready for their performance, but when the show starts, they don't have any lyrics. They all start fighting with each other backstage because they have no lyrics which causes their puppets to do so on stage in front of the crowd. Trina is watching them from above stage and she hits a button on a remote which blows them up with and the green goo explodes all over the place horrifying the kids again ruining another play. After figuring out Trina was the one who caused that to happen, Corey has an idea on how to get revenge and play a gig for the kids. The band pretends that their puppets are coming back from the dead to get revenge on Trina for blowing than up and thy terrify her. She gets so freaked out she goes into Fear Diary Mode and they get they rice and play a song. Captain Carney offers them a full time gig but Corey refuses, tells his moral and closes the garage door and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *The Bubble Bunch Band *Captain Carney *Carney Kid Minor Roles *Nick Mallory (Pictured) Songs *The Bubble Bunch Band Song *Running from the Puppets Trivia *This episode reveals that Trina has a secret fear of puppets. *This is the first time Trina was seen as a little kid in her flashback. The other time was in the epsiode Indie Road Rager. Production Notes *This episode is banned in certain states because of the "Straight into Heck" joke. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1